


Car Rides and Home

by EWM



Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [28]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mac and Nikki, Poor Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Mac and Jack drive home after the ordeal and Dalton pushes Mac to find his loved onesWritten for COMFORTEMBER - CAR RIDE
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Nikki Carpenter/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Comfortember (myfirstone!!) [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Car Rides and Home

After the splint got put onto Mac’s hand, things moved on relatively quickly. The doctors checked him over. Jack remained at his side, still worried about how the kid would react, but fortunately nothing happened. Mac started to sleep soundly again, well perhaps not soundly, Dalton would sometimes wake up and he’d register Mac muttering to himself and tossing his head. But he was at least sleeping. A few days passed and Mac was told he was allowed to go home. The duo were both gleeful; they both had had enough of the cold weather, although they also both acknowledged that they would miss the apple doughnuts.

It seemed Mac blinked and a car was waiting to take him back to the US and then a plane was there in a tiny airport. It all happened with incredible speed, but then he supposed that was the power of a government agency, they could seemingly snap their fingers and make things work. Mac grimaced when he thought of his fingers, he stareed at his damaged hand and...not exactly cursed it, but he so desperately wanted things to go back to how they were before.

Despite Dalton’s encouraging and kind words, Mac was still terrified of what everyone would say. He knew Jack didn’t think he was weak and he wouldn’t abandon him, but he wasn’t sure about everyone else; Nikki, she really hadn’t signed up for any of this. She shouldn’t have to take care of an invalid, he knew wasn’t an invalid exactly and of course there were injuries far worse than his, but still, this wasn’t exactly how’d he imagined his grand romance with her. They should be dating, getting to know each other, chatting all night, all the normal things couples are supposed to do.   
  
Mac didn’t say any of this to Jack as they travelled home. He stared out of the window in the car to the airport watching the buildings and greenery shoot past them and he stared out of the window of the plane at the clouds and the blue skies. Dalton watched Mac out of the corner of his eye, he knew trying to bring up what was on his boy’s mind was going to be a nightmare, ironically it would be worse now when he was feeling better. Mac’s walls such as they were up again…so everything got a little bit more complicated. Mac’s eyes had recovered so he didn’t blink so badly in the sunlight, but he was still covered in bruises and cuts and half starved and now that he could at least stand he point blank refused to let Jack help him; the scene at the hospital when they were leaving had been a mess. It was like dealing with a six-year old

“Jack…it’s fine, stop fussing. I can do it”

“Kid, please, just let me help. I can see you groaning as you try and put a sweater on.”

“No! Look I got to do this myself eventually, so why not now?”

“Because...well, forget it. I’m too tired to have this fight.”

Dalton’s understanding therapist face he admitted to himself might have slipped a little bit at that point. But he was only human. He was out of energy and frankly patience at this stage and Mac would have to learn to cope on his own and he would recover too even if Mac didn’t think so, what an annoying tangled mess. So the duo sat in stony silence on the long plane ride home.

One perk was Jack got to see Mac smile when they finally saw the LA strip, something he didn’t get tired of seven in his worst moods. Phoenix had sent them a car, but Jack who had parked his Camino there before he left, shooed them away and pushed Mac into the passenger seat.

Mac laughed when he heard Dalton purr as he slipped into the driver seat

“What I’m just happy to be home okay and in this beautiful car.”

“Fair enough, so are we heading to mine or yours? I can’t wait to work out how to explain this one to Bozer’

“We’re heading to mine, but I’m going to take the scenic route, so just sit and relax.”

Mac grinned and eased himself into the chair, he did his best to ignore his aches and pains and his arm in a sling. Instead he shut his eyes and let the California sunshine wash over him, Jack supressed a laugh as he heard Mac snoring quietly next to him. Dalton stopped the car an hour later and gave Mac a gentle tap

“Hey” Mac responded yawning

Jack nodded at the building behind Mac, Mac looked around and started to twitch

“Jack…look I don’t know, I can’t not right away. Please come on, can’t we just go to yours? Or mine? Jack…” Mac pleaded with him

“She’s in your head dude, no time like the present. She’ll wants to know you’re okay.”

“But I’m not…Jack. Please”

“Mac, if you’re well enough to fight with me, you’re well in to talk to her. Go open the door.”

“Jack…”

“Kid, I ain’t driving you home. So if nothing else you got to go ask for a ride.”

Mac glared at Jack, but he did get out of the car and walked up to the apartment building. He paused and then rang the bell

**

Nikki had been pacing her apartment for the last two hours. She had heard Mac was back and was filled with relief, but when Dalton had spoken to her, he’d mentioned he was hurt and to be prepared. But hadn’t got into detail, so it really hadn’t helped overall, all her happiness and general stress were nicely tied up together. She’d given up doing any work and just walked back and forth in her tiny living room staring at the pink walls and the photos of Mac that covered one of her boards. Then she heard the ring at the door and hurtled down the stairs. She opened the door and there he was; his face had a huge bruise across it that had gone a horrible yellow green, his cheek was cut and his nose looked broken. His arm was in a sling, and his lovely blue eyes that she had to grown to love so much had a horrible haunted look that she hadn’t seen before, but…he was home. Mac didn’t say anything to her, he just kind of gave her this half smile, she kissed him and he pulled her close. Dalton smiled as he saw the two nerds making out on the front step and quietly drove away.


End file.
